The present invention relates generally to the field of capturing information (e.g., text, graphics, photos, etc.) for storage in a digital format and, more particularly, to a portable hand-held appliance for capturing images through digital scanning that has a graphical user interface for displaying the captured images for user manipulation and processing, and communicating those images to another device or appliance.
Intangible information is a vital business asset that can be exploited for competitive advantage if managed properly. In the past fifteen years, improvements in information processing have been achieved primarily from the widespread use of microcomputers in the workplace and their application in local and wide area networks. Through such applications as electronic mail (email) and networked access to document storage servers, the electronic communications market has exploded.
Nevertheless, business is still far from reaching axe2x80x9cpaperlessxe2x80x9d workplace. For example, according to a 1993 report by BIS Strategic Decisions (hereinafter BIS), an information technology consulting firm, more than 90 billion documents were created in 1992 and more than 1 trillion copies of those documents were made. Moreover, BIS estimated that printing and copying expenses average between 6% and 13% of a typical company""s revenue. These statistics illustrate the economic savings available for those businesses that are able to merge paper and technology in a unified information processing strategy.
One tool that has proven useful for translating between paper and electronic information is the digital scanner. Scanner-enabled document distribution endows paper-based documents with the speed and convenience of electronic communications. A desktop scanner or network scanner allows business professionals to scan paper-based documents, manage them-effectively and distribute them in a timely fashion. Users can share and distribute information easily by scanning directly to their email or personal computer (PC) fax applications. The growing popularity of fax modems and email is driving the acceptance of scanner-enabled document distribution in offices of all sizes. Fax/modem capabilities, which are available with virtually all modern PCs, enable users to send and receive faxes directly from a computerxe2x80x94at their desk or while travelingxe2x80x94and to check email remotely.
Nevertheless, while scanners are ideal for users who need to disseminate paper-based information to colleagues through PC facsimile and/or email, traditional flatbed scanners lack the convenience and flexibility that users have become accustomed to through such products as notebook computers and cellular phones. Hand-held scanners are an improvement in this regard; however, they are typically dependent on a host computer for displaying the scanned images and for providing power. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,938 to Hayakawa et al. (hereinafter Hayakawa) discloses a portable image scanner designed to overcome these disadvantages. Specifically, Hayakawa discloses a hand-held cordless image scanner having a display/control screen, a memory for storing scanned images, a self contained power supply and an interface that allows the scanner to be received by a host computer as a memory card for transferring stored images from the scanner to the computer. While Hayakawa""s scanner is effective in breaking the dependency on a host computer for image display and power, it still has several drawbacks. For example, Hayakawa""s scanner offers no image processing features other than the capabilities of storing or discarding a newly scanned image and reviewing those images that have been stored previously. More advanced image processing would necessarily be done after transfer to a host computer. Moreover, Hayakawa does not offer a graphical user interface (GUI) containing icons and/or animations to assist users in operating their device. Finally, transfer of images is limited to those devices having ports for receiving an external memory card or the capability of reading the scanner memory through a memory card drive.
Accordingly, what is sought is a portable, hand-held image capturing device that allows users to process or manipulate captured images in the device and the ability to communicate the images directly to some other unit such as a computer, printer, or facsimile machine. In addition, the image capturing device should provide cordless operation and use a standard interface for transferring images to other devices. A GUI is preferred to assist users, particularly novices, in operating the device.
Certain novel features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention.
To achieve the novel features and advantages, the present invention is generally directed to a portable hand-held image capture and communication appliance and method of using same by which images may be captured via capturing means and saved in an internal memory. The appliance includes a processor for manipulating and exhibiting the images on a built-in display screen. Program code stored in the internal memory and executed by the processor includes a capture page module for processing the image data acquired through the scanning means by filtering and discarding redundant image data to form a whole image.
According to an aspect of the invention, the capture page module includes a code segment for displaying a first animation. In the preferred embodiment, the first animation is designed as a metaphor to signify the progression of the image data processing taking place in the appliance. The metaphor used in the preferred embodiment is a bar graph in which the bar fills a space in proportion to the progress made in completing the image data processing.
According to another aspect of the invention, the capture page module includes a code segment for displaying a second animation in which the most recently captured image is shown displacing a previously captured image from the display. Advantageously, this animation communicates to the user the logical sequencing of the captured images as the new last image in the sequence displaces the previous last image in the sequence. Moreover, the display of the newly captured page or image allows the user to examine the page in detail to verify whether the correct scan path was followed and whether any desired content is missing from the image.
Should an error occur during the scanning process, the capture page module invokes an error utility module to display a textual dialog explaining the nature of the error.
The appliance according to the present invention has many advantages, a few of which are highlighted hereafter, as examples.
One advantage of the invention is that intelligent image processing features, normally reserved for a traditional computer, are provided in a portable, hand-held image capturing appliance.
Another advantage of the invention is that images or pages can be acquired using a simple and easy to learn scan technique.
Still another advantage of the invention is that animation is used during post capture processing to communicate to the user the results of the scan, including whether an errant scan path was followed and/or image content was missed during the scan.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that a GUI is provided, which allows new users to operate the appliance with minimal training or assistance.